Grab The Bully By The Horns
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: Carmela and Sunshine duke it out to see who gets to pledge their allegiance to Riley. However, Sunshine gets some help from some familiar faces...


**A/N:** Happy new year, he's my first new fic of the year. This story stars my favorite OC, Sunshine Jones. So if you aren't a fan of her or a story mainly starring an OC, then this fic isn't for you. Well now that's out of the way I hope you all enjoy! One down, nine more completed stories to go!

**Disclaimer: **Just like in 2009, I do not OWN The Boondocks. I only own my OCs, Sunshine Jones, Guadalupe Mendez, Carmela and Marisol Rodriquez.

* * *

**Sunshine: 18**

**Riley: 19**

**Carmela: 20**

**Huey, Jazmine, Cindy, Caesar, Hiro: 21**

**Marisol: 22**

**Grab The Bully By The Horns**

**By: TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT**

The orange skies above displayed that the evening was approaching. The light posts began to slowly turn on as the leaves swirled around to figures standing face to face in the courtyard of Wuncler High School. These figures weren't alone though, one half of the student body from Wuncler High School and Woodcrest University was surrounding them. The noise the students were making almost made it seem like they was a Pay-Per-View boxing event. On one side stood a young latina girl who looked to be older than twenty-one due to her stacked figure, however in reality she was only nineteen. Her confident stance and the pep in her step proved to the fans that she had no worries on the young African American girl standing about fifteen feet away from her. On the other side of the huge circle stood probably one of the most innocent girls that ever attended Wuncler High. Unlike the girl on the other side, she didn't have a smile on her face. Her fighter stance was very poor, which in a couple of seconds that could lead to a flawless victory for the tan brunette.

"Mela, you don't have to do this." a black haired latina spoke from her spot in the front of the crowd. This girl happened to be friends with both Carmela and Sunshine.

"Lissen up, Guadalupe. A chick's gotta do what a chick's gotta do. I've done everything to win Esco's heart and this goody-goody comes around and takes him like that!" Carmela ended her rant with a snap.

"So beatin' up a defensiveless gurl like Sunshine is goin' to win his heart?" Guadalupe sighed, while placing two hands on her hip.

"To be honest, I just can't stand the gurl, Lupe. You know this." Carmela admitted as she threw a nasty glare over in Sunshine's direction. "When our personalities clash…it's just so explosive. But see this where I've got the advantage at! Yeah, she can sing and dance better than me, but can she fight better than me?"

"No." Guadalupe blowed. The Mexican beauty then flipped her dark hair back and retreated back to the crowd. "You are making a huge mistake, amiga." Was the last words Carmela heard before Lupe disappeared into the sea of rowdy teenagers.

"YO WHEN'S THE FIGHT GONNA START?!" a boy yelled.

"YEAH IT'S FRIDAY NIGHT AND WE COULD BE AT THE MOVIES RIGHT NOW!" a girl added.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the whole crowd began cheering.

'_Ugh, I can't believe this happening! I've gone eighteen years without ever having to fight a soul!'_ Sunshine thought to herself as she stared her surroundings. _'I just had to agree with the dum-dum, huh?'_

The crowd continued to cheer as they saw Carmela hopping up and down like a jack rabbit. When Sunshine's hazel eyes connected with the crimson eyes of the Flushing demon, you could practically see the sparks flying. The cheers was pumping fuel into Carmela's ego until the point it reached way past F. Without notice, Carmela then dashed from her spot and sprinted towards Sunshine. The scene slowed down as once Carmela reached striking distance, her right arm cocked back and she made a fist. Sunshine froze in place like a deer caught in the headlights as she saw the fist heading towards her precious face.

'_This is the end!'_ Sunshine exclaimed inside of her head. _'And to think this all goes back to last Friday night at Club Rain…'_

**Begin Flashback…**

**Saturday**

Club Rain was closing down and two familiar figures were still knocked out on the stage from exhaustion. Both teenage beauties sung their hearts out to their love interest, Riley Freeman. However in all the excitement of competition, it caused Riley to flee the scene. A huge bald muscular man was checking the perimeter to ensure to the bouncer at front could lock the doors.

"Tanner, don't lock up yet…" the man spoke into his headset. "We've got two ladies still in here."

"Well it's 3AM Patrick, I need to go home and get some sleep! Toss em' out!" Tanner yelled.

"Copy that." Patrick responded.

Just as the bodyguard was going to tap Carmela on the shoulder, she sprung up to her own feet and looked around frantically. This caused Sunshine to awake from her slumber as well. Letting out a quiet yawn, Sunshine double blinked as she saw the barren club.

"Where's Riley?!" both girls exclaimed.

"Young Reezy left here around eleven, you know right after you two finished yer act." Patrick chuckled. "Good show, by the way."

"Whatever, chump." Carmela snorted.

"Thanks." Sunshine gave the man a small smile.

"No problem, but I'm going to have to ask you ladies to leave. It's 3 in the morning and we are closing down."

The two girls nodded their heads and exited Club Rain together. Once they hit the parking lot each girl walked over to their car. They both reached their respective driver's doors, then verbal insults began…

"You know, Mela…I think your off key singing is what caused my boo to leave." Sunshine grinned as she Carmela fuming already.

"Listen up, bitch! We all know it's because of your ditzy ass. You're waaaaaaaaaay to bubbly for Esco. He don't need to immature gurl like you!"

"Oh really?" Sunshine asked with a laugh. "I think you keep forgetting that I was here before you, moron. I've known Riley since Junior High!"

"That don't mean shit!" Carmela rolled her eyes. "What my man needs is a mature…" she cupped her breasts in her hand and made them bounce. "…woman that can satisfy him, both ways."

"Are you tryin' to say your bi?" Sunshine began snickering. "Cuz that's the signal you throwin' to me!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Carmela began blushing. "Bitch, I meant I can make him happy with sex and love! Ugh…I hate you!"

"Hate is such a strong word…but back to the topic at hand. Didn't you notice I received the better reaction from the crowd? I mean they was diggin' this dress and my voice!"

"So you think you all that now, huh? Well you might be a better singer and dancer, but can you beat me with these?" Carmela asked as she balled her fists and got to a fighting stance. "One-on-one!"

Sunshine was feeling extremely confident at the time since she did win the heart of the crowd a couple of hours ago. The chants served as 87 regular gasoline for her ego and it got filled up to the brim, last night.

"What are you tryin' to say?"

"Next week, we fight and whoever wins gets to keep pursuing Riley. The loser backs the hell off!" Carmela explained. "So do we got a deal or what? I mean I can understand if you scared of me. Shit, I look in the mirror sometimes and frighten myself."

"Um…"

"See this is why you aren't suitable for Riley. You talk a lot of trash, but chica you can't back it up." Carmela sucked her teeth and opened the driver's door to her 99' yellow Honda Civic coupe.

"WAIT!" Sunshine yelled, causing Carmela to smirk as she knew her line acted as a good bait to lure her into the trap. "Fine, a fight is what you'll get!"

"That's whats up, Sunshine!" Carmela cackled. "Next Friday, 6:30 at Wuncler High School courtyard…see you there! I hope those kickboxing classes make the ass whoopin' I'm gonna give ya a little less painful!"

The import coupe then flew out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell to leave Sunshine alone to think of the biggest mistake she made in her life.

"I've only been taking classes for a month." She moaned. "I'm doomed!"

**The next day…(Sunday)**

Sunshine decided that she needed help in order to defeat Carmela. But who could help her and get her prepared in six days? She grabbed some paper from off her desk and began to jot down some options. Once she completed this list, she hopped off her feet and began her journey to save her life from ending early.

"Okay first on the list, I've got Ed the 3rd and Gin Rummy." Sunshine gulped as she hopped into her car. "Off to Woodcrest Hills I go!"

Less than ten minutes later, Sunshine found herself in front of one of the biggest houses in all of Illnois. The Wuncler Manor. It's been known to house some of the greatest business tycoons such as Ed Wuncler and Ed Wuncler Jr. However these days it seems the business might be going downhill thanks to Ed Wuncler Jr's son, Ed Wuncler the 3rd. This young man was the total opposite of his father and grandfather. Unlike them, Ed the 3rd had no real goals in life, especially after coming back from Iraq after being kicked out of his squad for using the bathroom on himself over a dozen times. His objective in life is simple, live to see another day. Somehow and someway he manages to do this every day, despite the crazy antics him and his best friend, Gin Rummy get into.

"These two use to serve our country. They'll be able to give me some tips on trained combat." Sunshine knocked on the huge double front doors. "I hope."

"Excuse me, monkey with a wig on!" a voice boomed through the intercom. Sunshine looked around, in search of the rude voice. "See yo dumb nigga brain can't even comprehend that I'm talkin' to ya from an intercom."

"Shut up, Ruckus." Sunshine retorted, as she finally recognized that raspy old voice. "Is Ed home?"

"Maybe he is and maybe he isn't." Ruckus spat. "Do you have a pass or do I gotta call a code black?"

The door then slowly opened and the redheaded ex-marine stuck his head through and offered a hand for Sunshine. She gladly accepted it as she yanked into the manor.

"What brings you to my humble home, little Miss Sunshine?" Ed asked, while taking a seat back in the family room. When he saw that Sunshine didn't budge from her spot at the front door he shouted to her. "C'mon darling, make yo self at home!"

Sunshine made her way to the room and sat down on a couch adjacent to where Ed was sitting. The table in front of the two was covered with all types of weapons. Pistols, shotguns, machine pistols, assault rifles, light machine guns, submachine guns and even a couple of snipers. Never had Sunshine seen so many weapons in one place. It looked like something from out of a movie!

"So I'll ask my question again…" Ed picked up a M9 pistol and began to polish and clean it. "What brings you here, without my boy Riley?"

"Well…to make a long story short. Carmela wants to fight me to see who keeps getting to chase after him and I foolishly accepted the challenge." Sunshine spoke with her head down.

"Aye gurl! Pick yo goddamn head up. There won't be no head hangin' up in here…unless you suckin' my dick." Ed roared, but then whispered. "You're eighteen now right?"

"Ed, stop tryin' to get some brain from Riley's woman." Rummy entered the room, holding a FAMAS assault rifle. "Now it sounds like our girl here needs to learn some of our techniques, right?"

"Yes!" Sunshine exclaimed. "I've never fought in my life."

Ed and Rummy exchange looks to each other before nodding their heads in agreement. They then tossed her a UMP45 submachine gun.

"This should do the trick right here." Rummy told her. "Now make sure that bad boy is on safety!"

Sunshine found out the hard way as her finger accidentally touched the trigger and a couple of bullets sprayed from the barrel and hit the ceiling. Rummy ran over immediately and snatched the gun from her hands. Once he placed the safety on, he politely handed the gun back to her.

"Sowwie." She blushed out of embarrassment.

"Rookie mistake, it's understandable. Ed has shot himself at least a dozen times, including just a couple of days ago." Rummy glanced over to his best friend.

Ed then took off his shoe and showed them his bandaged big toe to prove Rummy's point. Sunshine gulped nervously as she began to tremble.

"Now the gun you're holding is a UMP45, it's a submachine gun. This will be perfect for your battle with Carmela because it's a closed quarters type of weapon."

"Now hold on, Rummy! I don't want to kill the girl…I just want to win the fight!"

"Hmm…I see." Rummy took the gun away and handed her a tactical knife. "Now if you use this correctly you'll just hurt her really bad. She'll most likely pass out from the loss of blood and that would count as a K.O. You'd be crowned the victor!"

'_These guys are BANANAS! They need a check-up from the neck up...why did I even consider coming to them for help? I gotta get out of here…'_

"That's right cool, guys." Sunshine lied and slowly stood up. "But I've got a date with Riley in five mins, so I'll be on my way."

"Okay word, but make sure you holla back at us later. We'll bring out the Thumper and the RPGs!" Ed grinned like the maniac he was.

"Nigga, we can't give those to the broad! The ammo ain't cheap for a damn rocket launcher!" Rummy slapped his forehead. "But then again, we can steal it!"

"Exactamundo!" Ed chanted, as he placed the polished M9 back onto the table. "But you go on ahead and go get some dick from Riley!"

"ED! She ain't like the mamacita, she's innocent." Rummy then placed his hand in front of Ed's ear and whispered. "Looks at least, Riley told me some of their sexual escapades."

"Oh…haha!" Ed chuckled.

Sunshine just sprinted for the door while the two continued to laugh like a pack of wild hyenas. Once she exited the estate, she let out a huge sigh and pulled out her list. After drawing a line through Ed and Rummy's name, her eyes lit up with excitement for the next name she saw on the list.

"Alright, next stop Garden City Apartments." Sunshine sang.

Nearly a half hour later, Sunshine found herself on the other side of town in front of apartment G 121. The home of the female basketball player and the strawberry blonde headed mulatto, Cindy McPhearson and Jazmine Dubois. These two young ladies seem to be way more sane than the two former Marines and would be able to give Sunshine some valuable tips against her rival, Carmela.

"I hope they're home." Sunshine mumbled to herself as she knocked on the red door.

Not less than a couple seconds later the door opened up and revealed a yawning Cindy McPhearson. Sunshine had to do a double take at the figure standing at the door. The usual bright blonde hair that Cindy cherished seemed to be dull as it was plopped on top of her head into a messy bun. The usual glow that gleamed in her sapphire orbs seem to be dimmed down as bags were present on her face.

"Gurl, what's wrong with you?" Sunshine asked, noticing the steaming bowl that Cindy was holding.

"I've got a bad ass cold." Cindy sneezed. "That's why I look like Casper!"

"Oh I'm sorry, well I came over to talk to ya, but if you're feelin' that sick then I can come back another time."

"No way!" Cindy then opened the door completely. "Come on in! You've driven all the way from Bashful Beaver Ave to here. That's almost twenty miles…just have a seat in the kitchen."

Sunshine didn't really want to go inside since she discovered Cindy was sick but the blonde bomber did make a good point. Twenty miles is a long drive for just coming to someone's place for less than a minute. Once Sunshine entered the apartment, Cindy closed the door and lead the way to the kitchen. The house was dark, quiet and empty. The two girls finally made it to the kitchen and Sunshine took a seat at the dining table. Cindy took a seat on the counter and took a sip from her bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"I hope you don't plan on eating that with a soda on the side." Sunshine said, breaking the silence.

"Gurl, hush." Cindy chuckled, taking another scoop into her mouth. "So…what brings Mrs. Freeman over to this side of town on a Saturday?"

"I need some advice." Sunshine began. "Last night, I sung my heart out for my boo and did mah thing."

"That's good!"

"But wait, there's more…Carmela was there too."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, and she sung too. We both sung the same song and both of us failed to get Riley's attention. So I guess due to all the excitement, me and Mela passed out. Next thing I know I wake up from after passing out from exhaustion and it's almost three in the morning! So Carmela out of nowhere challenges me to a fight for Riley."

"Don't tell you accepted…"

"Yes." Sunshine whimpered. "She practically talked me into it!"

"Oh damn, you're in some huge shit, homegurl." Cindy sighed.

"I know!" Sunshine yelped. "So what do I do?"

Cindy put on her thinking cap and began to think of what could save Sunshine from being desolated. That light bulb just wasn't clicking though. Sunshine noticed the puzzled look on Cindy's face and felt her heart drop.

"I'm done for, huh?" Sunshine ran her hands through her hair nervously.

"Nah nah nah." Cindy said as she finally got the light bulb to click. "Now when ya'll talk about the fight, she never said what kind of fight it was gonna be right?"

"Nope, but from her description it's pretty much hinted it's going to be a fist fight."

"Well that's when you've got to tell her it's not and challenge her to a one-on-one game of basketball!"

Sunshine liked the idea of not having to get extremely physical with Carmela. Basketball was not Sunshine's forte though. As a matter of fact, Sunshine didn't even know a single thing about basketball.

"Um, I don't know a damn thing about basketball though." Sunshine admitted.

"That's what you've got me for, gurl!" Cindy coughed. "Excuse me, so when is the fight?"

"Friday."

"Hmm…I'm pretty sure I'll be back to normal by Tuesday." Cindy gave her a thumb up. "Then we can get to training!"

The idea of beating Carmela in basketball was sweet but Sunshine just didn't have one-hundred percent confidence in being able to win.

"Thanks Cindy, but I don't think Carmela will settle for a friendly game of basketball." Sunshine uttered. "She wants blood…hey is Jazmine home?"

"Nah, she's at work." Cindy answered. "But I'm sorry I can't help you with combat. I'm a baller, not a fighter."

"I'm serious though, thanks for trying to be there for me, hun." Sunshine went in for a hug but saw Cindy holding her hand out. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Let's air hug.

"Haha, I love you gurl!" Cindy giggled, while air hugging her friend. "Don't worry; just use all the knowledge you've gotten from kickboxing.

'_Too bad I haven't really learned a damn thing!'_ Sunshine growled inside of her head.

"Okay, I'm goin' let you get your rest now." Sunshine made her way to the door. "I'll see you around, Cindy."

"Bye Sunny!" she yelled from the counter as she heard the door open and then shut.

Sunshine pulled the paper out and growled as she had to cross off Cindy's name. Now she's zero for two with five names remaining. Looking upon the next name, this person HAD the brains to defeat a simpleton like Carmela.

**15 minutes later…**

The usual neon signs and bright spotlights were turned off to display the establishment known as Club Rain was currently closed. Sunshine knew that inside of the huge building, there was a person she needed to see. Finding it hard to believe that the front door was unlocked, Sunshine entered the barely lit club in search of person number three on her list. Hiro Otomo was standing in the DJ booth of Club Rain doing a quick set until he noticed a familiar diva standing down on the barren dance floor.

"Yo Sunshine!" he called her using his mic. "You did an awesome job last night!"

Sunshine felt her cheeks grow warm as she blew a kiss up to the booth and winked.

"Hey, I don't need Riley comin' for my blood!" Hiro joked. "But yo, what brings you here at three in the afternoon?"

Sunshine explained her story and then looked at the Asian young man with puppy dog eyes. Hiro couldn't resist, but he also couldn't think of what to tell her.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Teach some fightin' moves!" Sunshine blurted.

"I have no fighting moves." Hiro smirked. "But I do have two things. My turntable and my noggin."

Sunshine gave him a baffled look as she crossed her arms waiting for an explantation.

"You can defeat her with the power of MUSIC!" he yelled as he hopped from off the DJ booth and gracefully landed on his feet.

The distance between the booth and the floor must have been at least fifteen feet. That's pretty amazing for a kid who claimed he didn't have any moves. Those thoughts ran through Sunshine's head like a train.

"How do I defeat her with music?" Sunshine scratched her head.

"Have you ever heard of the fighting style known as Capoeira?"

"Yeah, thanks to that one fighting game Riley always plays." Sunshine recalled.

"Well that involves syncing your mind with the flow of music." Hiro grinned. "Those two sources together would make you invincible against Carmela's rough style of street fighting."

"Hmm…when can you start showing me?" Sunshine asked eagerly.

"Right here…right now." Hiro winked as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

The room that was once quiet now was filled with noise. Organized noise, known as music. Sunshine started nodding her head to the beat. The bass bumping began to match her heart beat as the treble made her hips and feet sway from side to side.

"Now listen up! What I'm about to teach you is NOT Capoeira, it's my own style I invented called, Hiro-ism." Hiro shouted over the song.

"Alright! Just keep instructing me teach!" Sunshine yelled back.

For the next two days, Hiro trained Sunshine in the arts of his unique fighting style called Hiro-ism. She was picking it up extremely well since she had good rhythm. The moves seemed very simple, but in Sunshine's heart she began to feel stronger. However, on that third day Sunshine discovered something horrible that could effect this whole process of mastering the martial arts of Hiro-ism.

"Hey Hiro, I was laying in my bed last night and I started thinking." Sunshine started. "When I fight in two days, how the hell am I suppose to use Hiro-ism without music?!"

"Well…uh…I didn't even think of that." Hiro sweatdropped. "Maybe, if you hum to yourself while you're duking it out?"

"Then I won't be focus, which means she'll find a hole in my stance and knock me on my ass." Sunshine cried. "I'm so doomed!"

Before Hiro could say something, Sunshine just bolted out of the door with her face covered as she began to cry hysterically.

**Theww days later…(Wednesday)**

Sunshine stared up at the ceiling lost in deep thought. In two days, she would be facing Carmela in a field that she had little experience in. The list of names she had was already crumpled up in her wastebasket from Sunday. Lucky for her, she hadn't emptied it yet which meant it she still had more options. After retrieving the holy paper from the trash can, she crossed out Hiro's name and began getting dress to head to her next destination, Wuncler High School's recording studio.

**A couple of minutes later…**

A lone figure stood inside the recording booth editing some lyrics. His dreads were tied into a ponytail, so he could properly wear the headphones. Sunshine instantly spotted Caesar and yelled his name to grab his attention. No luck, the Brooklyn native didn't even move from his spot in the booth. Eyes were still glued onto the paper. Another yell escaped Sunshine's mouth and still no movement from Caesar. Sunshine then realized that she was going to have to take a more direct approach, so she casually strolled up to the booth and banged on the glass violently. The bangs sent Caesar into a state of shock and he clutched his chest and began breathing heavily. When he saw Sunshine, he opened the door and invited her in.

"Goddamn." was all he could say he still tried to capture his breath. "How long have you been here?"

"I only called your name like a dozen times!" Sunshine said while rolling her eyes.

"This booth is soundproof, so that's most likely why I didn't hear you." Caesar grinned, placing down in his notepad. "So wuts good?"

"Not anything, Ceez." Sunshine whined. "I need some help…"

And then for the fourth time, Sunshine explained her pity story to Caesar and got the same exact first response.

"I don't-"

"know what to say…yeah yeah yeah, I heard the canary sing that song one too many times this week." Sunshine finished his sentence with a sigh.

"Well if it's a battle she wants…" Caesar then tossed Sunshine a microphone. "Then it's a battle she'll get. A freestyle battle, that is."

"Say whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Sunshine screeched, not believing what Caesar just told her.

"Yo that was a nice adlib right there!" Caesar gasped. "It'd be good for my new song, but we'll talk about that later. Right now let's see what kinda rhymes you got."

Caesar worked his magic fingers and pressed a couple buttons to fill the booth up with music. Sunshine had to admit, the beat was amazing as it took over her body and caused to nod her head and stomp her feet. A microphone came down from the ceiling and Sunshine promptly grabbed it and placed it next to her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she began to flow with the beat.

_My name is Sunshine, I'm 18 years old  
Here's a little story that has to be told  
It's all about a wicked witch  
In two days, she'll be in a ditch  
Six feet under, chillin with worms  
I spit so nice, my mouth is filled with germs  
But they germs because my wordplay is so dirty  
But not worst than that girl who claims she's only flirty  
Cuz we all know she's just a two dollar ho  
When get's a check-up at the doctor it's like a STD show_

Sunshine then stopped her freestyle because she began laughing hysterically at the last line she spat. Caesar had a huge grin on his face for two reasons. Number one, that last line was hot. Number two, he noticed that Sunshine had a decent flow.

"Nice." Caesar complimented her. "You had a lot of emotion behind those bars too. I like that."

"Thanks but that's all I could think of." Sunshine admitted, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh…" Caesar replied.

Sunshine then pulled out her list and looked at the next name and grinned from ear to ear. This person couldn't let her down. After giving Caesar a hug and exchange farewells, Sunshine now found herself in the busy downtown business district of Woodcrest. Standing in front of two huge red doors, the innocent one took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

**Two days later…(Thursday)**

Two beams of sunlight shined down on two lone figures in the huge training room of the legendary Bushido Brown Dojo. The fighter to the left wore a red tank top with matching red booty shorts that complimented that body part. To top of the ultimate training attire, she had a white headband tied around her head which blew in the air like the American Flag on top of the White House. The fighter on the opposite side had on a traditional white karate gi, with the sleeves torn off to show off his highly detailed muscles. Even though both figures presented themselves as professional martial artists, only one was the teacher, the other was the student. The teacher had his arms folded across his chest with a firm look painted on his face. The student was panting for oxygen as she clutched onto where her heart was located. Once she regained breath control, she stared at her sensei and tried to gain his attention. A snap and whistle didn't seem to faze the afro warrior.

"Huey-sensei?" a voice called out to his teacher. The twenty-one year old teacher of The Bushido Brown Dojo was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Sunshine waving her hands in front of his face.

"What's up, Sunshine?" Huey asked, while unfolding his arms.

"Can you show me that one move again?" she asked like a little kid in high hopes of receiving a candy bar. When she saw him arch his eyebrow up, this caused her to give him the puppy eyes. "Please, please, pleaaaaaase?"

Huey just let out a deep sigh and signaled for the eager young girl to clear the area. Sunshine clapped happily as she skipped off of the mat to safety. Once Huey had enough space, he closed his eyes and began to focus all of then let out a small battle cry and sprang up into the air using both legs. Once he became completely airborne, he then stuck out his right leg and began to spin clockwise at a tremendous speed. The attack he was performing was so fast that dust was being blown around below him. During the whole time of attack, he remained stationary. Finally feeling that he showed off his brilliance enough, he gracefully landed back onto the mat with a smirk. Sunshine clapped and whistled like she was in a crowd of one hundred thousand.

"That was so amazing, sensei!" she praised him. "What is that move called again?"

"Shinkū Tatsumaki-Senpū Kyaku." Huey pronounced the name of the legendary attack.

"The Skinkoo Tatsupmake-Simpu Kakaoo?" Sunshine tried to repeat him, but failed miserably. "What does that mean in English?"

"Vacuum Tornado Whirlwind Kick." Huey translated. The elder Freeman brother then noticed the time on the wall clock. "Well looks like this session is up."

"Awwww." Sunshine wailed. "These sessions need to be longer!"

"You're not ready for my advanced training yet, Sunshine." Huey told her. "Right now, your body isn't physically ready, your brain isn't mentally ready but I will admit your heart is ready."

"But how will I ever be able to defend myself against Mela tomorrow? She wants to whoop my booty all because-" she quickly covered her mouth as she let out her secret.

Sunshine knew if she came to Huey with the same story as she went to with everyone else, he'd reject her in a heartbeat. Huey gave his student an extremely disappointed look. Sunshine noticed and innocently shrugged her shoulders. Grabbing a towel from off his desk, Huey wiped some unwanted sweat from his face.

"So you're tellin' me that you want to be trained in the deadly arts of Ansatsuken just to defend yourself against Carmela?" Huey asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes." Sunshine answered with a hint of freight in her voice. "She's from the mean streets of Flushing! She knows how to throw a hook. I can barely make a fist…"

Huey then wrapped his arm around Sunshine's shoulder and pulled her into his embrace. Her face instantly went red as she felt her cheek being slammed into Huey's bare chest. Huey heard the young girl let out a soft blissful moan. To snap her out of the trance, he cleared his throat.

"Sorry, but when my head connects to a bare chest…" she paused and stared up to ceiling dreamily. "I get taken to HEA-VEN!"

"Okay…" Huey slowly replied. "Well, I'm sorry but I think you should take the Tai Kwan Do class down the street. I refuse to train you in such a vicious style of martial arts."

"But my fight is tomorrow!"

"Wait a second, so now you're telling me that you two are going to fight tomorrow?" Huey roared. "You thought that if I trained you in two days you'd be ready? Wow…Sunshine I'm about to close the place down so I advise for you to leave."

Sunshine's shoulders drop down as she felt the rejection being injected into her veins. Huey's face remained in a serious manner as he watched the young girl slowly walk off of the training mat. Just as her foot was going to touch the wooden surface of the door, she did a quick pivot and pointed an accusing finger at her sensei.

"Well if this style is so dangerous for me, then why did you train Tom before?" she asked with a confident smirk on her face.

"He needed help…" Huey spoke in a softer tone than usual. "I didn't want to see my next door neighbor get his ass whooped by an R&B superstar."

"R. Kelly or Usher?"

"Both, but that was almost nine years ago. Before I even knew you and I was a kid back then and I didn't even fully master the Ansatsuken." Huey then had a quick flashback of all the battles he lost as a child. The worst one was to Luna and he always wished that he could get a rematch. Maybe in the afterlife.

"Okay smart guy." Sunshine turned slowly, but then instead of retreated from the battle; she turned back around with another accusing finger pointing directly to Huey's heart. "If this is such a dangerous style of martial arts then why do you train Jazmine?!"

"Because Sunshine, unlike you I am actually interested in this and want to reach my maximum potential." A new voice entered the conversation. "Plus I've been training for more than two days, hehe."

A girl with beautiful strawberry blonde hair came up behind Huey and placed a kiss on his cheek. This caused a slight tint of red to fill up the revolutionary's cheeks. Sunshine giggled at the scene, which caused Huey to tense up.

"Exactly." Huey then folded his arms. "Jazmine has been training for almost five years now. If I seriously take you under my wing, how long will you stay? Until you beat Carmela up?"

"Maybe…" Sunshine squeaked, staring down at her bare feet.

"Sunny, this isn't something you can just pick up in a couple of days. It takes weeks, months, years, decades even centuries!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"Jazmine." Huey's rough voice proved that he wasn't impressed by Jazmine's humor. "Be serious."

"Sorry, hun." the strawberry blonde martial artist chirped. "I was just tryin' to lighten up this dark situation."

"I won't be able to see light, if I cross paths with The Flushing Demon tomorrow" Sunshine sighed.

"Since it doesn't look like Huey has any words of wisdom for you, I'll share some." Jazmine grabbed both of Sunshine's hands. "Carmela is a streetfighter. That means she's an offensive type of fighter, you need to cancel that out with your defensive. Just defend, wait for an open and POW! You should have the fight in the bag."

"Are you serious? It's going to be that simple?!" Sunshine asked, as she saw Jazmine nodding her head in agreement. "!"

"No problem, really." Jazmine then grabbed Huey's hand. "So are we going to spar or what?"

"I'm about to close the place down."

"Are you backing down from a challenge?" Jazmine teased.

"No, I'm just telling the truth. You know the dojo closes at seven."

"Excuses excuses and it's a shame that my own man is afraid of his woman. But then again if I was you, I'd be afraid too…" Jazmine cooed while posing.

"Jazmine, reserve psychologically isn't going to work on me." Huey then grabbed two brooms and tossed one to Jazmine. "Now if you are going to stand around while the facility is closed, then you can help me clean up."

"Wow, you're no fun." Jazmine moaned as she caught the broom and began sweeping.

"Can I help too, sensei?" Sunshine asked kindly. Her question was answered when Huey tossed her his broom. "Thank you!"

"You two keep sweeping here." Huey instructed. "I'm going to lock up the front door."

"Don't get lost, babes." Jazmine yelled as Huey exited the training room. She then placed the broom down and took a seat at Huey's desk. "Now remember, you don't have to attack your opponent directly to win a fight. Anytime I spar with Huey, most of my victories come from simply parrying one of his attacks and getting a hit off the rebound."

Those words kept replaying in Sunshine's mind as she felt her heart begin to catch fire. Tomorrow was the big day and she wasn't going to back down from a challenge she agreed to.

**The next day, a couple of hours before the fight…**

Sunshine was taking a stroll down Timid Deer Lane and passed a familiar house. Memories flooded her mind as she looked at Huey and Riley's old house. After Robert 'Grandad' Freeman unfortunately passed away about a year ago, the boys decided it was time for them to move out. Huey and Caesar got an apartment near the business district, while Riley lived with Gin Rummy up in the Hills. The house was currently on sale and surprising the **FOR SALE** sign still was present on the front lawn.

"Sunshine Jones, what are you doing here?" a voice from behind Sunshine called out.

Sunshine turned around and saw Carmela's older sister, Marisol Rodriguez standing there with her hands on her hips. You could definitely see the resemble between Carmela and Marisol. The only noticeable differences were that Carmela's hair was brown with red highlights versus Marisol's hair which was blonde with red highlights. The only difference was Marisol had a bigger chest, slimmer waist and a rounder bottom. Sunshine had always admired Marisol's beauty, but right now she was worried because the look displayed on Marisol's face was one of disappointment.

"Oh I'm just strolling down the block." Sunshine smirked.

"I'm disappointed in you, chica." Marisol's sultry accent rolled off her tongue. "I'd expect Carmela to want to fist fight for a man, but you? You're so much better than that."

"I know, I know…but she won't leave me alone until she gets what she wants."

"I dunno what going through that brain inside of my little sister's head, but it's not too late for you to stop this nonsense." Marisol pleaded. "I like you a lot, Sunshine and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Marisol, as much as I'd love to end this without fighting, I honestly have no choice. Yeah, I might get a black eye or two. A busted lip, maybe even a broken bone but I'll do anything for my baby, Riley." Sunshine said, wiping some tears from her cheeks.

**End Flashback…**

Carmela was nearly inches from striking Sunshine as the girl snapped out of flashback sequence.

'_Whoa, she's a lot closer than I remember.'_ Sunshine screamed in her mind. _'Well here goes nothing!'_

The defensiveless Sunshine closed her eyes and extended her right arm all the way out. The latina bombshell didn't even see the fist coming and it slammed into her jaw. Shockwaves of pain went all throughout Carmela's body as the blow sent her flying into reserve. Sunshine slowly opened her eyes to see the crowd break into a frenzy as they began to chant her name.

"SUNSHINE SUNSHINE SUNSHINE!" they chanted rabidly.

Carmela sat up from her spot on the grass and glared in Sunshine's direction. The crowd instantly got quiet as they noticed something a little different about Carmela. Her jaw had a tiny gash on it courtesy of Sunshine's diamond ring. A small streak of blood dripped from the open cut and fell into Carmela's open palm.

"You…you…you." Carmela balled her fist together and began stomping her way towards Sunshine.

Meanwhile on the outside of the circle, Huey, Jazmine, Cindy, Caesar and Hiro were all trying to make their way through the circle to save their friend from getting dismantled by the highly experience Carmela.

"Yo man, I never knew Sunny J had it in her." One boy exclaimed, causing the party of five to stop in place to eavesdrop.

"Yeah dawg, she just straight up popped one on that crazy ho's jaw!"

The whole gang couldn't believe the gossip they was hearing about the same girl that came to them for advice horrified. Huey heard enough as he began to bumrush through all the students in the crowd until he finally made it to the front row where he saw Carmela slowly approaching Sunshine.

"Sunshine, my dear Sunshine you've made a huge mistake." Carmela snarled. "I can smell the fear on ya, why don't you just keep your hands behind you back and take this ass whoopin like a woman! No need to fight back, it'll only result in a bigger injury for yourself."

"I dunno if you noticed but you're the one with the injury." Sunshine retorted, but then quickly covered her mouth. _'SHUT THE HELL UP EGO!'_

"Gettin' cocky, huh?" Carmela laughed, wiping some of the blood from off her chin.

"I'd rather be cocky like a rooster than a chicken head like you!" Sunshine snapped.

Huey closed his eyes and tried to sense both girls auras. He was easily able to pinpoint Carmela's since it was burning hot! Sunshine's was way harder to pinpoint though. It seemed to be hot, yet cold. That made no sense in the mind of the elder Freeman. Since Carmela's aura was more stable, she was more focused which means she'd most like be the victor.

'_I can't let this go any further.'_ Huey decided in his head, worried about the safety of Sunshine.

**Meanwhile on the Woodcrest Turnpike…**

The younger Freeman was cruising down the highway listening to one of his favorite songs of all time. Everyday he got on the turnpike; he'd always listen to this song at least three times on full blast. Never in a residential neighborhood though. It's not like he was trying to respect the residents because he would play all of Thugnificent's LPs anywhere in Woodcrest in a heartbeat. The problem was he was ashamed to play this particular song on full blast because it would mess up his street cred.

_"Girls you know you'd- better, watch out. Some guys, some guys are only…that thing, that thing, that thing! That thing, that thing, that thiiiiiiiiiiiing!" _Riley sang in a female voice closely sounding like Lauryn Hill's.

Just as Riley was going to rap the first verse, his phone began to ring. Young Reezy pouted like a little child as he searched for his phone which was deep down in his pocket. After finally retrieving it, he saw the ID and noticed it was a female that doesn't usually call him.

"Yo what's up, Mari?"

"Hey Esco, my sister has gone loco! She issued a fight to Sunshine and they're suppose to fight tonight!"

Riley's eyes became the size of saucers as he heard the horrible situation at hand. Not even caring about the safety of him or other drivers on the road, he began shifting gears to increase his speed.

"What the hell?" he fumed. "Why would Carmela do that? And why in the **BLUE HELL** did Sunshine accept knowing she's only been kickboxing for less than a month?!"

"I dunno…but this proves one thing. You need to make up your mind and choose one of them once and for all. You can't be with both of them because it's morally wrong and they hate each other's guts. Warning to you though, whoever you choose you are still going to hurt the other tremendously."

"I know…" Riley groaned. "I can't believe this is happenin'…I never thought two girls would be willing to put their bodies on da line for me."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm on the turnpike headin' home from work." Riley replied as he cut in between two cars.

"Well make sure you get off at EXIT 8, so you can head up to the high school. That's where the girls should be fightin' at."

"What time?"

"6:30…" Marisol answered and then gasped as she noticed the time. "HOLY SHIT, IT'S ALMOST SEVEN! I'M GONNA HEAD DOWN THERE NOW…SEE YA THERE!"

Riley hung up the phone and tossed it into the passenger's seat. He now passed the century mark as he whizzed past a pack of cars. His heartbeat began to thud as he saw a green sign that read _'EXIT 8: WUNCLER HIGH SCHOOL/WOODCREST UNIVERSITY EAST CAMPUS'_ The only problem was he was all the way on the left side of the four-lane highway.

"Ah shit..." Riley cussed as he noticed there was no space for him to cut across and catch the exit. He closed his eyes and head butted the steering wheel.

His brain flashed two images that made him very shocked. The first image to his left was a battered and bruised Sunshine and the other image to his right was Carmela looking just as bad. Not wanting this to happen to either girl, Riley suddenly jerked his steering wheel all the way to right. This caused his car to actually spin out of control and get slammed into a car in the next lane. Gravity then whipped his car into another car and turned the sedan into a human pinball machine. During all of the carnage, Riley began to lose his consciousness as he whispered the name of the girl he truly wanted to be with.

**Back at Wuncler High School…**

"Let's see you get another lucky punch in this time!" Carmela charged.

Once again Sunshine stood frozen as she this time decided to stick her foot out. Carmela saw this and grinned as once she got into distance, she delivered a low kick. However before that blow could connect, she felt it getting blocked by some force. Carmela looked up and saw Huey standing in front of her holding back her kick.

"Move it, Freeman." she warned. "Just because you've got all those fancy moves don't mean I won't place my foot up yo ass either!"

"You feel good huh?" Huey shook his head in pure disappointment. "You want to hurt another human, all because my bone headed brother doesn't want to date you?"

"Wh-what?" Carmela stuttered. Huey arched his eyebrow as he noticed he must have hit a weak spot. "Esco loves me and only me!"

Sunshine opened her eyes and noticed Huey standing in front of her and let out a sigh of relief. Carmela rubbed her eyes to try to hid the tears that were threatening to drop.

"Now listen, you girls have to settle this with Riley." he told both of them. "If he saw this right now, he'd be extremely disappointed in both of you."

Both girls heads down as they began to feel guilty of the sins they've committed. Just as Huey was going to continue lecturing them, a new person stepped into the huge circle.

"HUEY!" Marisol ran from out of the crowd, crying. "RILEY GOT INTO A HUGE CAR ACCIDENT!"

"What?!" Huey gasped, tugging at his afro.

Both girls instantly turned their waterworks on as they heard those horrible words come out of Marisol's mouth.

"Yeah, I was talkin' to him and tellin' him about the fight. He told he was gonna head over here and he musta got into an accident tryin' to get here to save the girls. It was on the radio news station, they didn't say any names but I know it's him."

"Riley…" Sunshine mumbled, falling to her knees.

"Esco." Carmela tried to hold up her tough girl image but she finally gave in and ran over to Marisol.

"It's okay mi hermana…" Marisol cried with her sister, as she rubbed her back.

Huey just stood there with a shocked look on his face. It was already bad enough he lost Granddad last year, he couldn't afford to lose his little brother yet. Car accidents seemed to be the curse in the Freeman family. He lost his parents to a car accident, Granddad's death this year was causing by a drunk driver and now Riley gets into one.

"This has to be a dream. THIS. IS. A. DREAM!" Huey yelled into the clouds.

* * *

**Sad ending, huh? Yeah what this is what happens when you change the ending three times! The first time around was going to be a happy ending, second time was going to be similar to the ending of Choose Wisely, but I really think this ending is the best. It kinda implies that there will be a sequel, perhaps. PLEASE REVIEW, BOONDOCKS FANFICTION U-P!**

**~TM-1  
**


End file.
